naruto the fox with three fangs
by the undead fouth hokage
Summary: in this story Naruto gets Taken on a training trip with inu Tashio to learn how to use Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga and So'unga but gives Tenseiga to Hinata and So'unga to Sasuke and keeps Tetsusaiga to himself this is a Naruhina right now on writer block
1. naruto proluge

Proluge: sealing of the kyuubi

The fourth just come back from the forest because he was training with hissealing jutsu just then the thrird and jiraiya the third said you do not have to do this I would do it for you the fourth said so third I must for this village because I am hokage not you but do you really what do this third and the third said yes so you may but let me summon gamabuta for you third so you can do the sealing just then an anbu appear and said the kyuubi is coming close to the village should we stall him for you the fourth said yes but I am not doing the sealing then the anbu asked who is the fourth said the third doing the sealing so I will live and be hokage still my son is hokage when I think he is rady so tell hem to stall the kyuubi and then the anbu left leave the tird and fourth and Jiraya and just then the fourth and the third left to get naruto but shizune siad she would not let him live it down but then the third I am doing the sealing not him so we need naruto and then she hugged the thrid then her husband and smiled then went to sleep and then they went to seal the kyuubi then gamabuta appeared with the third on his headand asked **the gamabuta siad why are you on my head thrid **the third said to seal the kyuubi inside this boy ok gamabuta said then the a bright light flash and the devil appeared and then stuck his head through the thirds stomach and through naruro stomach also and the kyuubi was sealed inside naruto just then he started to cry his father picked him up and said son I will watch you grow up and be a hero of the village and he walked back to the village and the next day he put naruto to bed and to anbu root members appeared to kill naruto but is father stop them and he was to be excuted for is crime with root and root was disbanded forever.

To be continued


	2. training trip

Training trip

disclaimer: I don't own naruto or inuyasha if I did I would be rich

That is all folks

this story is a naruto inuyasha x-over

and now on with the story

There was a man named inu tashio standing at the gate of konoha just then the gate opened and two chuunin guards dressed in chuunin uniforms asked what is your name and what are your plans here. spoke one of the chuunins and the tashio spoke my name is inu tashio and I am here to see the hokage. said inu tashio then the chuunins spoke again go through the village and tell the lady at the front desk you are here to see the Hokage. said the one of the chuunin and then inu tashio went into the village head to the hokage tower when he got there he walked trough the door to see the lady at the desk.

When he go there he spoke I am here to see the hokage. inu tashio then the lady at the front desk spoke OK go ahead the third door toward your left said the lady at the front desk then tashio said thank you said tashio then he left and headed toward the hokage's office then when he gets there he knocks on the door then from behind the door he heard a voice say come in then when he opened the door there was a man in his late 20's with the hokage hat and cloak on at his desk reading a a small. orange book ( I am not describing the book you all know what it is) then he put the book down and looked at the man standing in front of him then inu tashio spoke lord hokage I am inu tashio and I here to take your son on a training trip if you do not let me take him the villagers will try to kill him what is your answer said inu tashio then the hokage spoke OK I will trust you on this said the hokage then he asked : what will my son need. then tashio spoke he will need clothes,gloves,the. three swords that are in your hands, and some jutsu scrolls said tashio then the hokage said OK I will send a anbu to tell my wife that Naruto will need then he snapped his fingers and anbu appeared and then he told the anbu he had the anbu a scroll and said hand this to my wife and tell her to read it then tell naruto now go then the anbu said hai Hokage-sama and left the the hokage asked tashio when can I expect my son back from the training trip? then tashio said we will be back in four years. said. tashio and then the fourth spoke when he comes back I want to have a spar with my son.

(scene change hokage estate) A woman stood at the door she was in her late thirty's with a green gambler coat on she had blond hair she answered the door and there stood an anbu he then spoke this is from the hokage. he said to the lady ( if you do not understood my description of this the character is Tsunade) she took the scroll and read it and then yelled son get your butt down here just then the said. person walked down the stairs he wore a dark blue shirt with the Japanese letters for Namikaze and a pair of black pants with the words believe it in Japanese the he said what did you need kaa-san. Said the boy and then she said go pack for a trip for four years all of your clothes, gloves, shoes, and what else you need while I go get the swords from the basement. said his mother and then they left the living room to get the stuff he need (scene change Naruto's room) he was in his room he getting the stuff he need all of his clothes, gloves, all of his weapon the weapons include kunai, shuriken, senbon needles, that was all of his weapon's. (scene change namikaze basement) with tsunade she was in the namikaze basement and then she found the spot where the blood seal is she bit her finger and then smeared the blood on the seal and the poof a another room appeared in the room where three swords on the wall she took then and then placed them in a sealing scroll and then reseals the room and then heads to the living room and she saw her son packed and ready. She then said are you ready to leave for the hokage tower to see you dad. she said and he nodded is head and then they left and she locked the door and when they got to the tower the lady at the front desk you the intercom and said in the the mic hokage-sama you're family is here she said and then the voice said back send them up as they walk up the stairs to the hokage office they knocked and then the word come in were said when they enter they saw his dad and then on the other side of the desk was a guy in his late 30 and then naruto spoke father who is this person. said naruto then his dad spoke his name is inu tashio he will be the one that will train you in kenjutsu. then tashio said call me tashio for short are you ready to leave naruto? asked tashio and then naruto nodded and then he said bye mom and dad I will be back in four years. and be fore they left naruto dad gave me a scroll full of jutsu for him to learn and and charka control exercises and with that they left at the gate the guard said goodbye naruto. they said and when they got out of the village they set up camp then tashio said naruto I need to tell you inside those swords are my two sons spirits and a evil spirit named songa but that sword is evil give it to someone that is evil and it will not take him of but give it to someone good and it will take them over.

then naruto said I have a person in mind for songa his name is Sasuke but for tensagia I want to give it to my friend Hinata said naruto and with that they went to sleep

A/n: sorry this chapter sucked but I will keep writing this story give me to and to this I bid you goodnight

the undead fourth hokage : this chapter was good but lets hear what you have to say

inuyasha: this chapter sucked monkey balls

the undead fourth hokage : pulls out a 2x4 and then says say that again would

inuyasha: this chapter sucked monkey balls

the undead fourth hokage : pulls back and hits inuyasha in the head

Inuyasha: says what was that for

Narutofreak1991: says for saying monkey balls

Inuyasha laugh OK sorry for saying that but did you have to hit me

the undead fourth hokage : says yes

I hope you guys like what I put and the end so goodnight everyone

there is a poll for this story on my profile please vote 


	3. training trip and return home

Training and return home

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or inuyasha

This is a Naruto and Inuyasha crossover

OK people thank some of you for constructive criticism and the flames I hate so please if you don t like the story don t read it if anybody who is a beta reader help me please I don care what you do please help me

Hello Human speech

Hello Human thought

Man kit you are an idiot Demon talk

Man kit you are an idiot Demon though

Jutsu

So on with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next morning Naruto woke up looking around he was the only one in the tent then he thought were did Inu-sensei go to. Then he got up and walked out of the tent and saw Tashio sitting there then naruto sat down and then Tashio spoke morning Naruto sleep well because we are going inside your mind to meet someone. Then Naruto said yes Tashio I did have a good sleep who are we going too meant inside my mind. Then Tashio said the nine tailed fox Kyuubi. Then Naruto eyes bulged out of his head then Naruto spoke hey sensei what do you mean by the nine tailed fox the thrid told me the fourth killed the Kyuubi and saved the village so I am a demon . Then Tashio spoke OK kid let me tell you something you can t kill a bijuu but you can seal it Naruto you are the jailer of the Kyuubi no Yoko so you are not a demon you are the jailer. Then Naruto said let s go see the Kyuubi. Then Inu Tashio did three hand signs and poked Naruto on the head then Naruto fainted

(MindScape)

Naruto would be walking through a sewer inside is mind then he would see a light at the end of the sewer then he would walk toward light then he would see a cage with a a piece of paper kanji for seal on it then a pair of crimson eyes then he would look around and beside him was Inu Tashio then a fox would behind the cage then he would speak What do I owe a vist form my jailer. Then Naruto spoke Who are you. then the fox spoke I am the almighty Kyuubi no Yoko the lord of all bijuu.

Then Naruto said the Kyuubi the one that attacked the village. Then the fox spoke The one an only Kyuubi no Yoko the nine tailed fox. Then Naruto spoke Kyuubi why did you attack the village. Then the fox spoke I will tell you later on kit because I would rather not tell you right now. Then Naruto said ok furball I will wait. Then Inu Tashio spoke Hey Kyuubi how long has it been. Then Kyuubi spoke Too long Inu Tashio wolf demon. Then inu tashio said I am no long the wolf demon I lost my form a couple years back Kyuubi-baka. Then Kyuubi spoke don t call me that wolf-baka. Then Tashio spoke so sorry my lord. He said in a sarcasm tone then Naruto spoke hey fox. Then the fox said yes kit. Do you have a fox summoning contract. Then Kyuubi said yes I do kit why do you what to sign it. Then Naruto said yes but is this a trick fox. Then the Kyuubi said no it is not a trick ok kit just sign it when you get out of the mindscape a fox should appear with the contract when that happens summon the leader and let me talk to him it should be my brother. Then Naruto said ok fox. Then Naruto spoke again lets go inu-sensei. The tashio spoke ok Naruto. Then tashio hit naruto and knocked them out of the mindscape

(Outside world)

When Naruto and Inu Tashio came back from the mindscape then a poof of smoke appeared then out of that smoke was a small red fox the he looked around and stopped at naruto and then said are you Naruto Uzumaki Then Naruto said I am Naruto Uzumaki. Then the fox said please sign this in blood. Then the fox opened the scroll with no names on it and then Naruto bit his finger and signed the sroll in blood then the fox showed him the seals for the summoning and said goodbye Naruto Uzumaki I hope I can be useful to you in the furtrue. And with that said the fox poofed away the naruto did the seals and said Summoning jutsu the a 30 foot fox appeared and said who has summoned me. Then Naruto said I am the one who summoned you and I want to be your subordinate fox the nine tailed fox his sealed inside me. Then the fox said my sister is sealed in you I what to talk to her please. Then naruto said ok fox what is your name. then the fox said kyoshi. Then Naruto said ok kyoshi. Then Naruto fell Unconscious then Kyuubi spoke through Naruto hello brother I m sorry I left but orchimaru killed my kits and I attacked the kits village so sorry brother. Then Kyoshi said it is ok sis I understand you what Naruto to be my subordinate is that why you had him summon me sis. The kyuubi spoke yes that is half of the reason I had him summon you but I also wanted to say I was sorry for leaveing brother. Then kyoshi said I understand sis I will take Naruto as my subordinate on one condition sis. Then Naruto/Kyuubi said what is the condition brother. Then Kyoshi spoke the condition is you have to train him in the fox art if it is ok with his sensei. Then Inu Tashio spoke it is ok with me. Then Naruto/Kyuubi spoke ok bro I accept. Then Kyoshi spoke ok sis I bid you farwell sis. Then Kyoshi disappeared in a puff of smoke then Kyuubi let Naruto have control of his body back then Naruto spoke What happened. Then Inu Tashio spoke the lead of the fox clan accepted you as his subordinate. Then Naruto scream YATTA. Then Inu Tashio spoke Naruto it is time to increase your traing. Then Naruto spoke OK Inu-sensei. Then Inu Tashio said this is going to be you training schedule.

5:00 wake up

6:00 eat

7:00 100 slashes up,down,left,right

8:00 rest 10 minutes

9:00 taijutsu

10:00 genjutsu

11:00 ninjutsu

12:00 fuuinjutsu

1:00 lunch

2:00 medation

3:00 logic and strategy with inu tashio

4:00 run 20 laps around the forest

5:00 spar with inu tashio

6:00 rest 20 minutes

7:00 chakra control

8:00 dinner

9:00 sleep

Then they back up and leave then they started walking talking about what they will do when the return to

the village

5 Years Later

Two people walk toward the leaf village

The first person wore a white shirt woth spikes around the shirt he had two swords one was sounga and

the other one had no name the other person stood

the other person stood 5,1 with two swords the names are tedsiga and tensagia he wore a black t shirt

under the cloak of the fire rat his hair was spiky blonde with black tips in his hair then the saw the gates

and then the chuunin guards said what is your purpose in the village. Then Tashio said we are

returning from a five year training trip and to see the hokage.

Well there you go the third chapter up sorry for being late girl troubles

Well time to see my guest Naruto

the undead fourth hokage : welcome Naruto so how do you like the story so far

Naruto: good so far who will I be dating

the undead fourth hokage : that is for me to know and you to find out

Naruto: oh come on tell me

the undead fourth hokage : No Naruto for the last time No 


End file.
